Portal:Wigton Walker/Dispersion
Explanation Go here for an explanation of this table A brief, and incomplete analysis of the significance of YDNA data for understanding of the two main "Wigton Walker" Lines, is provided separately, at this location. Walkers Creek Lineage Descendants of Alexander I Person* Spouse Dispersion** White 1902 Alexander Walker I (c1682-?) Jane Cowan ? (?-?) Remained in Scotland John Walker (?-1797) aka "Gunstocker John" Mary Culton (?-aft1797) Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:566) .......... Joseph Culton Walker (?-1815) Jane Moore (?-c1818) Lexington, Rockbridge Co Va; Buffalo Creek/Buffallo Mills White 1902:175, 568, 569 9 children Mary Walker (?-?) Abraham Grimes/Graham (?-?) children dispersed to KY White 1902:614 WV Indiana Alexander Walker (?-1820) Jane Stuart (1761-?) Rockbridge; White 1902:615 Some Children to WV Some Children to IN Some Children to KY James Walker (?-?) Ann Walker (1754-?) Illinois White 1902:615); is the daughter of Alexander Walker = Jane Hammer Jane Walker (?-?) John Ray (?-?) - White 1902:615 John Walker (?-?) Betsey McCampbell (?-?) - White 1902:616 William Walker (?-?) Mary Stuart (?-?) Walkers Creek, Rockbridge Co, Va White 1902:616 Samuel Walker (?-?) Rebecca Gaddus (?-?) northern Georgia, among the Cherokee Indians White 1902:619 Margaret Walker (?-?) James Carr Frazier (?-?) Logan Co., KY 1790-1800 White 1902:620 Andrew Walker (?-?) Betsey McKinney (?-?) - White 1902:620 Eleanor Walker (?-?) Andrew Martin (?-?) - White 1902:620 Alexander Walker II (? - c1785) aka "Sawney" Jane (?-?) PA to VA, Walkers Creek, Rockbridge Co 1734 White 1902:625 .. John Walker (?-?) Mary Moore (?-?) Walkers Creek, Rockbridge Co. VA White 1902:629 Surviving children remained in Rockbridge Rebecca Walker (?-?) Unknown Kentucky White 1902:628; married against her parents wishes Joseph Walker (?-?) Nothing Known White 1902:628 Eleanor Walker(?-?) never married Kentucky White 1902:628 Notes: :* Color coding in the "Name" column shows common YDNA results. :** Color coding in the "Dispersion" column shows common Dispersion locations. Descendants of John II Person Spouse Dispersion White 1902 John Walker II (c1682-1734) Katherine Rutherford (c1682-1738) Cecil Co, MD Elizabeth Walker (1703-1787) John Campbell (?-?) Staunton, Augusta Co, VA White 1902:3 .......... John Campbell (?-?) died on passage to America White 1902:4 Esther Campbell (?-?) Alexander McKinney (?-?) - White 1902:4 Mary Campbell (?-?) David Chambers (?-?) - White 1902:4 Rachel Campbell (?-c1797) Thomas Dobbins (?-bef1797) Caswell Co, NC White 1902:4 Elizabeth Campbell (?-?) Died young - White 1902:4) Jane Campbell (?-1816) Alexander McPheeters (?-1798) Augusta Co, VA White 1902:4,5 John Walker Campbell (?-?) Martha Spears (?-?) - White 1902:4 Elizabeth Campbell (?-?) James Wallace (?-?) - Robert Campbell (c1745-1804) Rebecca Wallace (?-?) Augusta, to Mason Co, KY White 1902:4 John Walker III (c1705-c1776) Ann Houston (c1705-c1765) Washington Co, VA White 1902:6 Susannah Walker (1739-?) Patrick Porter (1731-1806) Russel Co, VA White 1902:6) Mary Walker (?-?) Andrew Cowan (?-?) SW VA White 1902:6 Jane Walker (1755-1806) William COWAN (1750-1809) Blount Co, TN White 1902:6 Hetty Walker (?-c1772) Robert Bell (1736-1816) Caswell Co, then Guilford, then he to TN late in life White 1902:6 John Walker IV (c1740-c1817) aka "Indian Killer" "Miss Long" Blount Co, TN White 1902:6 Samuel Walker (?-c1776) never married Washington Co, VA White 1902:6 Margaret Walker (?-?) John Snoddy (?-?) Kentucky White 1902:6 Ann Walker (?-?) Samuel Cowan (?-?) Washington Co, VA White 1902:6 Martha Walker (?-?) Alexander Montgomery (?-?) ? SWVA White 1902:6 James Walker (1707 - ?) Mary Guffy (?-?) - White 1902:31 Mary Walker (?-?) Hugh Kelso (?-?) - White 1902:76 John Walker (? - ?) (died young) White 1902:6 Jane Walker (?-?) John Moore (1735-1798) - White 1902:32, and bottom of page 69. Not to be confused with Jane dau of John II, and wife of James Moore) Elizabeth Walker (?-?) John Stuart (1740-1831) - White 1902:52 Thomas Walker (?-?) died young - William Walker (?-?) died young - Jane Walker (1712-1793) James Moore (1711-1791) Nottingham, PA, Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:32, 69 >John Moore 1735-1798 Jane Walker (?-?) (dau. of James Walker=Mary Guffy) Rockbridge Co, VA to KY late in life White 1902:32 Mary Moore (1736-?) 1) Samuel Paxton, 2) Alexander Stuart White 1902:69 Rachel Moore (1736-1826) Rev. William McPheeters (?-?) Rockbridge/Augusta Co, VA White 1902:70 Elizabeth Moore (?-1786) Michael Coalter (?-?) Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:108) Margaret Jane Moore (?-?) died young James Moore 1740-1786) Martha Poague (?-?) Tazewell Co, VA (Abb's Valley) White 1902:145 Joseph Moore (?-?) Margaret Coalter (?-?) KY late in life White 1902:174 Jane Moore (?-c1818) Joseph Walker (?-?) Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:175 Alexander Moore (?-?) No record/died young - White 1902:69 Samuel Moore (?-?) No record - White 1902:69 Samuel Walker (? - c1798) "The Orphan" Caswell Co, NC Not included in White 1902. Elizabeth Walker (1749-?) Noah Cobb (c1750-Bef1808 m. 1766 Caswell Co., NC Jean Walker (c1750-c1833) Robert J. King (-1817) m.Abt 1770 Elinor Walker (1754-) she marry a Walker or unmarried? Agnes Walker (1756-1815) James Orr (1755-1819) m.29 Jan 1779 James William Walker (1756-1823) Elisabeth Elliott (1763-Aft1860) Robertson Co, TN Mary Walker (?-?) White 1902:3, considers this questionable) The Natural Bridge Lineage Samuel Walker (1714-1793) Jane Patterson (?-?) Natural Bridge, Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:176 .......... Barbara Walker (?-?) William McClelland (?-?) Knoxville, TN White 1902:177 Katherine Walker (?-?) East TN White 1902:178 Jane Walker (?-?) William Taylor (?-?) Adair Co KY White 1902:179 Samuel Walker (1748-?) Susan McDonald (?-?) Some Children to Ill White 1902:179 Some children to TN Elizabeth Walker (?-?) "Never Married" James Walker (1752-1791) Jane Thompson (?-?) - White 1902:180 John Walker (1755- ?) Margaret Paul (?-?) White 1902:180 Joseph Walker (1758-?) Susan Willis (?-?) Roane Co, TN, White 1902:180 children to MO, CA, and OR Joel Walker (1764-1834) Margaret Armstrong (?-?) Greenbriar, WV, White 1902:228 then Springfield, Ill, then Fayette Co, Ill Alexander Walker (1716-c1786) Jane Hammer (1729-1798) Rockbridge Co, White 1902:263 wife to Woodbridge Co KY John Walker (1747-1814) 1) Margaret Hudson (?-?) 2) Margaret Kelso (?-?) Rockbridge Co, VA White, 1902:264 William Walker (1749-1790) Jane Walker (?-?) Woodford Co, KY, Adair Co, KY.... White 1902:290 James Walker (1751-1800) Margaret Gray (?-?) Woodford Co, KY; Adair Co, KY White 1902:296; Emma S. White's Line Ann Walker (1754-?) James Walker (?-?) McDonough Co Ill, he died McGomery Co Ill White 1902:615; James is the son of Gunstocker John] Alexander Walker (1756-1764) died young - Joseph Walker (1760-1768) died young - David Walker (1763-1827) Jane Holmes (?-?) Butler Fork, Adair Co, KY, White 1902:346 she to Irish Grove, Sangamon Co, Ill Alexander Walker (1765-?) 1) Mary Magdalene Harmon (?-?) 2) Mary Combs (?-?) KY White 1902:363 Jane Walker (1768-aft1822) Andrew McMahan (?-c1822) Green Co, KY White 1902:413 Joseph Walker (1771-1839) Katherine Kelso (?-?) 1795 Petit's Fork, Adair Co KY, White 1902:413 Catherine Walker (1775- ??) Samuel Taylor (?-?) East Fork, Little Barren River, Green Co, KY, then to Adair Co KY White 1902:421 Joseph Walker (1722-1806) 1) Nancy McLung (?-?), 2) Grizelda McCrosky (?-?) Ky late in life White 1902:492 Sarah Walker (1750-?) John Paxton (?-?) Rockbridge Co White 1902:495 William (?-?) died young John Walker (?-?) died young Mary Campbell Walker (1754-1811) Charles John Hays (?-?) - White 1902:495 Jane Walker (?-?) William Walker (1749-1790) 1787 to Woodford Co, KY; 1800 Adair Co, KY; White 1902:290 Clarke Co, Indiana Some children to McDonough Co, Ill Elizabeth Walker (1757-1787) - - White 1902:495 Joseph Walker (1761-?) Mary Hays (?-?) - White 1902:512 Line associated with the Polks Susan Walker (1762-1835) James McCrosky (1760-1835) Georgetown, Scott Co, KY White 1902:549 Nancy Walker (1760-1850) Michael Warnock (1751-1823) 1789 KY White 1902:554 James Walker (c1765-1834) Esther Alexander (?-?) (Widow Alexander) Rockbridge Co, Va, White 1902:561 Possibly Adair Co, KY Some children to McDonough Co, Ill Samuel Walker (c1765-?) Jane Simpson (?-?) - White 1902:495 Category:Wigton Walker Administration